


2 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	2 Sheeko Gaaban

Marka ugu horaysa waxay ku ahaa, maxaa yeelay Renly ahayd mid kaliya ee ilaa hadda kuwa isaga u roonaateen ah ugu yaraan, iyo yeelay, isagu wuxuu isku raacay oo aan diidis inay cayaaraan waxay iyada la joogtay. Jaime ma tur, ma at dhan, laakiin wuxuu u soo noqday oo uu naftiisa ku badbaadi, sababtoo ah markii aan si xor ah u tagaan ahaa wuxuu weli ku riyooday iyada of. Mar labaad ayay u badan qof aan isla cayaarnay lahaa, qof diriri lahaayeen iyada helay.


End file.
